gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Bus
The Vapid Prison Bus is a bus featuring in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. The vehicle is known as Police Prison Bus in GTA V. Design The Lost and Damned The Prison Bus is very different to the normal Bus as it is shorter, faster, and heavily armored for prison inmate transportation and protection for the Alderney State Correctional Facility. The bus' design is comparable to that of a typical American school bus, but features barred windows intended to keep transported inmates inside. Being based on the Yankee although lacking any badging, the cowl (hood) design is based on the International Harvester S-Series, although lacking its distinctive power bulge. The headlights and grille bear a loose resemblance to the Chevrolet Kodiak. As for the bus body, the design is loosely based on the Blue Bird CV200 body. Grand Theft Auto V The Police Prison Bus shares its design from TLAD. However, the bus now is blue in color and bears the livery of Bolingbroke Penitentiary State Prison. Performance The Prison Bus performs much better than the Bus due to its shorter wheelbase and lighter construction. It has moderately good suspension and steering for a vehicle of its class, but given it is an armored vehicle, it suffers from poor acceleration, although it can achieve considerably good top speeds. Its still heavy weight also allows for the ability to push aside smaller vehicles with ease. Also, the Prison Bus is 4WD, which makes it a good performer off-road and on rough, uneven terrain. Availability The Lost and Damned In single player, the Prison Bus appears in the mission "Off Route" where Johnny must hijack it full of inmates, lose a three-star wanted level and then drive it down to Acter Industrial Park, after which it is pushed into the ocean when the inmates have disembarked; during the mission, this bus is depicted to be impervious to damage. The bus also can be seen in the mission "Get Lost" when the player must break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility and then when he is breaking out. There are two ways to obtain this vehicle; In Off Route the player must park the bus at a safehouse parking lot (The GTA IV Ones or the clubhouse), move a safe distance away, and then kill themselves. The second way is to save a Prison Bus in Get Lost; however, requires complicated methods: *Leave the bike before exiting the gate. *Find a powerful vehicle, such a SUV, while keeping the camera where the bus is parked. *Push it out of the gate. *Take the bike and leave it only when all vehicles are out. (Re-entering receives 3 stars). *Keep pushing the bus to the Lost MC Clubhouse (is recommended to push with the rear of the vehicle, to avoid damage). Always switch between the bike and the vehicle, because the bus vanishes when you're too far or if the bike is too far away or is severely damaged, the mission fails. *Once arrived at the club, place the bus in the parking lot, put the vehicle out of here, take the bike and finish the mission. Once the player finish the game and takes the control, drive to the clubhouse. If the method is worked; the Prison Bus are parked, available to drive. In multiplayer, players can race the prison buses. Grand Theft Auto V Located in the central courtyard of the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. If a player enters the prison through the front gate and continues straight down the road leading directly through the buildings, they will eventually run up against an immobile, locked gate through which several prison buses can be seen. The only ways to obtain them are to circle around the prison until reaching a gap between two prison buildings leading to the courtyard. In Father/Son, when reaching the port city bridge one will come from the opposite side of the bridge, you must use the Sentinel as a barricade as it will not stop by putting the car in front of it, then get in, drive-by the Sentinel until you loose the mission and you will appear riding It. In GTA Online, another Prison Bus is featured during a mission for Lester in which the player(s) must stop the bus and rescue a prisoner on board, but it cannot be kept after the mission is complete. Gallery PrisonBus-TLAD-front.jpg|The Prison Bus in TLAD (Rear quarter view). PolicePrisonBus-GTAV-Front.png|The Police Prison Bus in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Prison Bus 2.jpg|The Police Prison Bus on Rockstar Social Club. Trivia *The Prison Bus, along with the Annihilator, are the only police vehicles with a radio in single player. *Although the TLAD rendition is a law enforcement vehicle, passing properly in a Tollbooth will result in a payment for passing. Ignoring it doesn't give the player a wanted level. *In GTA V, the prison bus features Gruppe 6 logo on the sides, just near the front of the front wheels. *In the mission Father/Son; Once you reach the bridge, you'll see a wandering prison bus. *In TLAD, the roof lights are not modeled correctly, looking like "tinted windows", showing the driver in a certain angle. However, in GTA V, due to being usable at night, these are correctly modeled. Navigation }} pl:Prison Bus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online